This invention relates to an ink-jet recording apparatus that performs image recording on a conveyed recording medium while controlling an upward curl at the front end of the recording medium.
Conventional ink-jet recording apparatus are known to perform image recording on a recording medium being conveyed on a platen by selectively ejecting ink from the nozzles of a recording head onto the recording medium while moving the recording head orthogonally to the conveying direction of the recording medium.
In this case, if there is a curl on a recording medium on which such ink-jet recording apparatus perform image recording, the recording medium is lifted during conveyance on the platen and this shortens the distance to the recording head. Thus, image recording is not performed in an orderly fashion. For example, in case of a large curl, the recording head may be brought into contact with the recording medium. Ink adhered to the nozzle face of the recording head may be transferred to the recording medium, thereby leading to a degradation of the image quality. Or, the recording medium may collide with the recording head and get jammed. In case of a small curl, ink from the recording head may not be ejected onto the targeted positions and the recorded image may be distorted. Also, white lines and dark-colored lines may appear in the recorded image and deteriorate the image quality.
Among the aforementioned ink-jet recording apparatus, there is an apparatus that guides a recording medium to between the platen and the recording head while suppressing the recording medium by two pinch rollers and a carriage guide, respectively provided upstream of the recording head, to prevent the recording medium from being lifted. Such an ink-jet recording apparatus curves the recording medium along a direction orthogonal to the conveying direction of the recording medium to correct the curl of the recording medium. Accordingly, the recording medium is evenly held on the platen and is not lifted.